Berserk Cossover Bonfire of Dreams
by Z3R0169
Summary: Join Guts and the whole demon slaying crew, in an exciting crossover. Griffith had forever change the world by breaking the walls that separate the dimensions from one another. Now as Guts and the party explore the mysterious island of Elf-helm when he has a chance encounter with a stranger that change Guts's way of life forever. Starring some of my my original characters.
1. Chapter 1 A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux.**

**Mutiverse Berserk**

**Bon-Fire of Dreams**

The day had just began, the suns rays surfaced over the neighboring mountain peaks, the flush mist settled at the base of the forest line coating the trees in a blue tint. As the light creped through the leaves a small ray of light blanketed the traveling group's camp site.

"Guts you awake?" A small scurfy looking kid with spiky blond hair, wearing lose fighting attire whispered to a giant man. Guts stood above 6 feet, his hair is slicked back and a deep jet black color, except for a single white stripe running through the left bit of his forelock, he's shrouded in a large black cloak that hides his largely built figure and black full plate armor. He peered out with his only working eye and answered the boy. "Yeah I'm up, what do you want Isidro?"

"Lets get in a few hours of sparring before every one else wakes up."

Guts popped his creaking bones and flexed his body into shape. It had been a while since he'd seen combat, since he had skirted death by a hairs breadth with only sword in hand; since coming to this island, all the supernatural phenomenon that had once plagued this awkward group with violence and strife had ceased. Guts smiled at Isidro and nudged his head; gesturing they should head deeper into the forest so the don't wake there resting allies. The boy smiled and grabbed his gear nimbly with out making any noise; his years of thieving and roughish ways had made this exceptional in the ways of stealth, "Today I'm gonna hit em good." With that said he took off deeper into the woods.

Guts and Isidro emerged from the forest shrubbery and stopped at a near by lake, the water was crystal clear and looked about fifteen feet deep in the center of this circular pool of water. "This will do for now. Plenty of water to dink incase we get tired." Guts stated. "You say that as if you'll break a sweat." Isidro sneered.

Guts started of by having him do a series of exercises and sword drills, teaching him the basics of sword play, "Listen well Isidro when fighting there are three aspects to real combat, the first is the skill, personal worth; how good of a fighter you are; do you rely on instinct in combat or method, or both."

"I take it you're the both kind." Isidro stammered as he blocked guts swings with two sticks.

"The second is Drive; with out the will to move forward you'll never accomplice any thing, you need to be diligent in your training and must never falter from it. When it comes down to it in a life or death battle the ones' who survive wanted to live more than the others.

"Okay I get the whole drive bit, but the whole wanting to live more helps the victor survive doesn't make sense. You could train every day but then meet some one like Nosferatu Zodd and get ripped to shreds."

"Stupid little boy. Who do you thinks spends more time training and honing his skills to survive, isn't obviously the ones who want to live train harder, and back when I was mercenary before all of this craziness happened I fought against Zodd and survived. If you cant understand this you'll never be a good swordsmen. If you were a mercenary I wouldn't even let you carry my weapons for me. You'd be nothing but a second rate swordsman."

Isidro lost his temper; his dream of being the worlds' best swordsmen was being mocked. He clasped his hands together and swung diagonally with both sticks. In a poor attempt to over power Guts Isidro had left his face completely exposed. "You have to stop trying to perform attacks beyond your physical strength. If your opponent is stronger than you don't take them head on, instead redirect their attack by shifting your weight with the swing. Like so." Guts twisted his hand and feet to push Isidro in the direction of his attack. "If you can't adjust to the changing flow of combat and make snap judgments; you'll lose your head."

Whap!

Isidro took a direct hit to the face with the sparring branches Puck had prepared.

The third is psychological war fare, if you can throw off your enemies' state of mind in any way that can give you an edge in combat. For example you could mock your foe, or take out the leader of the group to lower their subordinates' morale. Sometimes even playing dead can come in handy. No matter the cause you must never loose your focus."

Isidro picked up the stick and jumped at Guts wildly striking at his head and heart. Guts parried and dodged the young boy's flurry of attacks with ease; as Guts raised the stick ready to strike, Isidro disappeared from guts vision. At the last second the boy had rolled between Guts legs and launched an attack at the back of Guts's head, Guts stepped aside and raised his right hand in an attempt to block the boy's assault. The thick iron prosthetic glinted as a small rock bounced off the metal frame.

Guts smiled as he threw his cloak backwards, the thick cloak wrapped itself into a faint out line of the boy's body in an attacking formation; Guts stabbed backwards through his cloak into Isidro's stomach. The boy rolled back taking the brunt of the blow, he quickly recoiled with an impossible roll and immediately lurched forward swing for Guts's legs, only to be stopped by the sole of Guts's boot. "Looks like he'll be eating dirt for breakfast, because this is your four hundred and fiftieth loss; you are here by demoted to the name of earth worm Isidro. Pun intended." The floating green elf stated as he stepped on top of head.

"AURRG! I thought I had you that time. Am I ever going to be able to hit you? I'll take a scratch a dink; anything!" Guts reached out his hand to Isidro. Isidro had been requesting to spare more and more frequently with Guts since arriving on the island "Elf-helm". Guts guessed that the peace and quiet had put his little comrade on edge as well.

The hours flew by as Guts and Isidro sparred, when they had worked up a good sweat they decided to quench their parched throats in the lakes' clean waters. Isidro took a whiff of the results of his training "Maybe we should clean off the sweat you know, for the ladies."

Guts put his hand to his chin and grinned at the boy "Trying to get on Isma's good side huh?" "It's not like that at all!" Isidro denied. "It's is so like that." Puck interrupted. "Why did she say something?" Guts smile quickly faded as the cursed brand on the back of his neck began to bleed heavily, "An Apostle. No. Feels like a bunch of lesser servants bunched together." The lake suddenly exploded. The water from the lake rushed over Guts and Isidro in a massive wave. Guts grabbed Isidro and stabbed his blade into the earth. His grip tightened as the wave passed over the two. By the time the water had passed Guts looked up in terror.

Hundreds of flying demons circled the skies, blotting out the sun light. They began hurling them self toward the center of the lake as if they were in pursuit. The lakes water had all but returned when suddenly it began to boil. Flames spewed out of the water incinerating a wave of demonic foes leaving only ash. After the wave of demons had dissipated a humanoid figure could be seen gasping for air in the center of the lake. It was a male in his early twenties, with radiant crimson red hair. He swam over to a shallow patch of the lake enough so he could stand. When another volley of demons' slammed head first into the stranger crushing him against the lakes rim. The earth collapsed in a puff of dust and mysterious youth was no where to be seen. "He's dead. Isn't he?" Isidro question" Another pillar of fire burst through the air, taking out a series of foes. "What is that, Magic?." Guts questioned, "No It's not Magic." Puck spoke out. "You know something Puck?" Guts asked

"Its' like the persons sprit is burning, I don't know how to explain it. It's like thousands of emotions and memories passing through the essence of the fire."

"Psychedelic, Man." Isidro jested.

"Yeah Its' not all that impressive." A calm unknown voice announced from behind the three. "When did he get behind us?" Guts thought as he grabbed the hilt of his reading to swing it. "Easy now I don't want to fight a fellow human, I'm a good guy. Honest." Isidro looked at Guts "Is he one of them."

"My brand isn't reacting towards him, maybe he's telling the truth."

"He's a good guy Guts I can feel it. Don't kill him" Puck blurted

"Sorry to interrupt you two but during your little conversation we've gone and got our selves surrounded."

"This is bad Guts we can't let demons know of this island. They could go back for reinforcements and it will happen again. Just like at the old witch's house." Puck said franticly.

"Then I'll just have to kill them all." Guts boasted. "Ooh I like that plan." The fiery red haired youth added.

"Isidro get back to the others I might need the little lady's help on this one." "Guts you can't use that You'll…"

"I know, which is why I'm gonna hold off as long as I can. I'm counting on you; Puck go with him and you should leave as well stranger."

"Sorry pal. Their after me, I'm the one who led them here. Gotta take responsibility for my actions."

"Listen I don't want some newbie's blood on my hands take a hike."

"I can handle myself just fine."

"I don't have time for this." Guts lifted his sword into the air, if you could call it a sword; it was too big to be called a sword, too massive and too heavy, it was more like a large slab of iron; and guts lifted it effortlessly with a single arm. He swung his sword at the stranger with enough intent to kill to send chills down a rabid wolfs spine. Sparks flew as the youth intercepted his attack, he had drawn his sword from it's sheath in a matter of Nano-seconds; now stopping the dragon slayer dead in its tracks was a eight foot crimson red katana but its' unusual thickness was at least four times thicker than your regular katana. "What's your name stranger?" Guts asked.

"Kyo Uhraia. Your's?"

"Just Guts."

**Chapter one end.**


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux.**

**Z3R0-I really think I'm doing a good job so far. I would love to hear what you think, Kyo is one of my original characters from my story as is the mysterious girl you'll meet in this chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than the other but don't be sad I plan on releasing a new chapter for every day of the weekend.(If I can.) So sit back and enjoy the story. And please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Isidro rushed through the forest franticly searching for the camp site. He was nearly there when he heard the girls scream. "Am I too late? No; Schierke with them they should be fine. Isidro stepped into the clearing, what he saw next he couldn't believe.

Guts and Kyo stayed back to back slaying all those who approach with a single sweep of their massive swords. "You pretty good." Kyo complimented Gut's skill. "You're not so bad either, but can't you do that fire thing again?"

"Normally, yes I could, but I haven't adjusted to this worlds' energy yet. It's like trying to run without knowing how to crawl. If I'm not careful I could hurt myself."

Three winged snake like demons swept by and coiled them selves around the two swordsmen. Just before the demons began to constrict, they wailed in pain as a series of attacks ripped them to bits. The two warriors were drench in a mixture of their blood and the demons. "We'll never finish them all off at this rate. Some are bound to go for reinforcements."

Guts new the stranger was right; Guts quickly searched his thoughts for solution to this unlikely predicament. Sadly he could only think of one way. "This could get real dangerous real fast. Kyo I think you should hide."

"I can still fight these weaklings; all day and night if I have to."

"It's not them you should be frightened of." Guts pulled out a throwing dagger from a leather strap over his chest plate and cut into the back of his neck. "What the hell are you doing?" Kyo shouted "Taking down a seal." Guts replied.

Guts marched forward as he shouted. "HEY! YOU UGLY ASS BITCHES, TAKE A WHIFF OF ME AND FALL TO YOUR DEATH BY ONE CHOSEN AS A SACRIFICE." All of the immediate demons, even the ones that maintained some composure came to a screeching halt. "A sacrifice!" one of the demons spoke, suddenly whispers and shouts of Guts being a sacrifice spread thought the battle field. With out hesitation every visible and non visible demon engaged Guts. Within seconds Guts was bombarded with the full burden of every demon. It looked like the end for the black swordsman, as only the mass blob of demons continued to pile on top of his body.

Kyo savagely hacked through countless demons in an attempt to rescue the warrior, when with out warning blood spewed out from within the center of the throng of demons. Chunks of demon flesh and bone spurred out by the ton. Kyo's eyes widened at the display of power before him. The true black swordsman descends.

Isidro mouth dropped a single woman stood facing a small hoard of 4 vicious looking Apostles. She looked young around the same age as the man they had met earlier. She wore strange attire underneath her thick forest green mantle, tight flexible clothing; a top that left stomach visible and shorts that stopped just above her knees. She had beautiful platinum blond hair, and a single rosy pink scar running down her left eye. She was very beautiful. "I smell it brother but I can't see it. The blood of a sacrifice; where is it?" A 7 foot demon with a pigs face and two massive tusks coming out of his mouth shouted. The second demon was some where around 12 feet tall. He wore full plate of armor in the shape of a dragon and carried a massive great hammer and a custom shield that resembled the head of a dragon, with an opening inside the mouth. "Where is the black swordsman? You people were with him when we burned down the witches abode. WHERE IS HE?" The giants echo roared. He lifted his shield and pointed it towards the group, "If you don't know where he is than you're all useless." A loud crack of sound burst through the air as the sparks flew out of the gap in the shield.

The mysterious girl shouted "Save the Queen!" A flash of light monetarily blinded the Apostles, when Isidro opened his eyes a shield with an immaculate design that looked like angel wings embracing a bright light, stood in stasis in front of the group. The canon ball was still spinning as the shield began to glow. "What sorcery is this?" No sooner that those words left the dragon Apostle's lips, the cannon ball shot back at him ripping his shield and two other Apostles to smithereens. So you are not just some defenseless girl boasting of her abilities. EXCELLENT A CHALLENGE AT LAST!" Flames spewed out from the giant's body as it torque into a monstrous shape. "Sis you got to run that things a dragon. You don't stand a chance." Isidro warned the strange girl as he led his friends away from the combat. "And why is Schierke unconscious?" A young man in his early twenties spoke up. He was good looking man with short blond hair that slightly covers the right side of his face, and blue fox like eyes, he was wearing a green mantle and wielding a feather in the shape of a sword, he also had a rapier hanging from his belt strap. "She went to explore the surrounding as a bird a few hours ago and hasn't come back since." "Great. Just, great. I guess that means we'll have to give her a hand Sercipo. Farnese Take shelter in the forest and protect Caska and Schierke. The young regal looking woman nodded her head. Farnese was a beautiful young woman in her twenties as well, she had fair skin and curious blue eyes. As for you Rodrik this isn't the ocean but I trust you keep Farnese safe with what you have." What about me?" Magnifico whined as he ran deeper into the woods. Puck landed on his head and said in a regale voice. "Fear not loyal servant you shall die for your king. Though you'll forfeit your life, you will live on though the ones you helped escape." "That's not funny." Magnifico cried.

"Save the King." The light burst from a strange symbol on the girls hand, when a sword about the half the size in girth compared Guts's Dragon Slayer and around 5 to six feet in length, the design on the blade was similar to the shield that had materialized moments earlier. The steel of the blade glowed a slight golden color and vibrated as if it where humming. As soon as the girl grasped the hilt of the floating sword she vanished from the every ones sight. "Where did you go girl?" The Apostle roared. The pig Apostle smelt his surroundings to his surprise she was directly beside him. "Boss she's…" with what seemed like a single swing the pig demon's body parts flew off into hundreds of pieces. "Is this magic? No matter your body is still human and it will burn like one too." The dragon with diamond like skin burst into flames; the scales on the long neck of the dragon's body glowed ruby read as it spewed flames, engulfing the girl's body. "You did well warrior, to take out three Apostles'. Indeed an endeavor worthy of merit. However your downfall was brought on by my flames that can even melt steel. Mere human flesh and bone fade to ash in a matter of seconds."

Guts had given him self over to the power of the cursed armor; the shape of helmet that had appeared from his cloak greatly resembled a dog, and the once calm and powerful swords man was gone and now; standing in his place was a wild a ferocious beast tearing though the demons like a hot knife on butter. While Kyo watched Guts savagely rip his foes to shreds he could only mutter a single word "Berserker." A large whale type demon came down and swallowed guts whole and a load of serpent demons rammed Kyo into the trees. "FLAMING ARROW!" Gold Flames burst out from Kyo's position racking up the demon body count. The whale had gained some distance from the battle field, and by the time it felt the berserker tearing out it's intestines it was already too late; before the creature could speak the tip of the Dragon Slayer soared out from the center of the demons fore head, now Guts was about two hundred feet in up falling through the air at an alarming rate, and to top it all off he was surrounded by the hoard of demonic monsters. The berserkers instincts kicked in as he approached one of the flying Apostles Guts's place his prosthetic hand toward the face of a serpent demon, when he got close; the armor surrounding his left hand split open at the center of the palm to reveal a cannon hidden in his metal gauntlet.

BANG! The evening skies lit up as a cannon tore through the face of the demon, the berserker used the cannons momentum to break his speed, and safely land on its back. Guts slammed his sword into the back of the creature and ran down its spine, when he reached the end of the demons body he chopped its head off as he leaped sword first into another demon. The raging berserker chopped; hacked and chewed his was to solid ground when he reached it, a blanket of golden fire engulfed a huge portion of the demon creatures. Kyo vision started to blur. "Crap, don't think I can sling another Flaming Arrow. I'm running on empty now."

The amount of demons force had greatly dwindled; Kyo and the berserker fought side by side with an occasional attempt on Kyo's life, Guts stayed busy with the slaughtering of demons. Every time Guts went to attack Kyo, he stepped behind another demon shifting the wild warriors rage away from him self. It wasn't the first berserker Kyo had fought with and apparently it wasn't the last; this gave him an edge. As long as their other things to kill he could keep Guts at bay, but the problem now was that he was running out of demons to kill. Very soon the berserk Guts would bare his fangs at Kyo alone.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3 Turbulence

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux. **

**Z3R0-YAY I got a review, thanks for your kind words. I'm working up to Clair and Guts meeting. Expect to here of the claymores in chapter 4 which I'm working on now. But for now please enjoy. Oh yeah side note real quick claymore wont be the only series jumping in this multi-verse story. I have a few others in mind but for now I'm sticking to Claymore. **

Chapter 3: Turbulence

Schierke was searching the islands grounds in search of the great kingdom of Elf-helm, she had borrowed a small bird's body by projecting her astral form into it. It was a safer way of travel rather than flying around in her Astral body, exposed to all the dangers of the spiritual realm. She flew for hours resting on the branches from time to time, but to no avail. She could not find any trace of civilized life, let alone an entire kingdom. "Maybe there is a seal in place, like Floras's one that kept out unwanted intruders." She thought. The size of the seal would have to be enormous, an the sheer size of magical energy to maintain the spell is what puzzled her most. "King Hanafubuku must truly be well versed in the ways of magic, to be able to erect such a massive barrier."

BOOM!

Schierke saw golden flames roaring into the sky. She quickly focused her thoughts in an attempt to sense the flow of the Od otherwise known as natural energies that exist in all things. "Ooh no!" Schierke had sensed the Od of Guts's armor running wild, and a quickly fading source of demonic energy. "I got careless, because of the recent peace we've been experiencing of late." She thought to her self as she flew towards the Od of Dwarvens' Berserkers armor that her Flora had gifted to him. "Oh god please let me not be too late." The little bird girl thought as she gained speed.

"Hey Guts the threat is gone, you can put your weapon away now." Kyo said in an unhopeful tone. The field once filled with demonic forces now lay littered with every single one of their corpses. "RAAAAUGHHHH!" Guts screamed as he swung his blade at Kyo's throat, Kyo raised his weapon to block the savage strike, he heard his blade creak as the force from Guts's attack sent him flying back twenty feet in the air. "I can't pour sprit energy into my muscles but I'm still plenty fast and far stronger than regular people. How is he pushing me back?" Kyo thought to himself as he rebounded into his fighting posture regaining his balance. Kyo had never seen anything like Guts; he had seen many berserkers back in his native realm, but nothing like this. Guts fought with an insane amount of speed and strength, far beyond the realm of the humans' physical limits. Yet he knew nothing of sprit control, he was simply just using his natural abilities. Technically the pressure Guts's muscles were exuding should have crushed his bones to dust by now, yet he fought on.

"Damn it." Kyo cursed the fact he might actual have to give up some of his life force to win this fight without killing the talented swordsman that he had grown to respect in such a short time.

Guts launched himself jousting his blade like a spear, Kyo jumped barely avoiding the dragon slayers edge by inches, he landed on the flat surface and swung his Zanbato, the sound cracked and a gust of wind blew pass Guts's helmet as Kyo's blade stopped inches from his face. Kyo may not possess his usual supernatural strength but he was by no means a weak man. With his current strength he could have cleaved the berserkers head clean off. "Shit." Guts lifted the blade up as his back leaned backwards, in an attempt to splat Kyo between the ground and the large fuller of his blade. Kyo grunted as he grabbed the edge of the dragon slayer, just as he was ready to evade the blow; Guts had stopped the force of his attack and swung horizontally flinging Kyo into a tree.

Crack!

Kyo felt the weight of Guts blow, 3 of his ribs were broken, but the pain was nothing compared to the shock of seeing what was happening to Guts.

Blood was sprayed out of the pitch black armor as distorted limbs rearranged it self into proper lineament. Shrieks of pain wailed through Kyo's ears as the dwarven steels' teeth tore into his flesh, repairing and reinforcing his bones. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Kyo said as he stood up. The berserker not giving either one a chance to rest exploded like a cannon ball ready to cleave Kyo and the tree he stood behind in two, with one fatal swing.

Kyo responded by putting his back against the tree and throwing his blade into the ground, he grabbed the braided crimson fur talisman at the tip of his Zanbato's pommel and smiled as a trickle of blood leaked down his chin. The fur stretched as Kyo pulled out enough to layer five times over, he grabbed the fur with both hands and braced for the impact.

The savagery of Guts's attack was just as frightening as any other; the Dragon Slayer tore through the base of the tree sending a shower of splinters as blowback. It collided with Kyo's talisman, Kyo's entire body flexed as he pushed back against the massive weight of the blow. The sword had stopped, but Guts had not. Gut prowled forward leaving his blade lodged in the tree. Guts reached out with his left hand, Kyo didn't have time to think only time to react, he grabbed Guts's arm and swung around to perform a spinning back kick. Kyo struck a sound blow as the berserker rolled back a good 10 feet. Before Kyo could catch his breath the berserker recoiled and launched a new attack, he was moments away from having his neck chewed off by the black swordsman. "I'm gonna die!" were Kyo's last thoughts before everything went black.

Schierke was hovering near by when the Od in the area had become so intense she could no longer distinguish a direct location. So instead of searching for Guts by energy she sought to use the animal's natural abilities. The _sense of smell_ in _birds_ was thought to be poorly developed if not any at all. The most people knew were that sight and hearing were the most important senses for birds, however some bird species use their sense of smell to navigate, forage or even to distinguish individuals; and Schierke happened to be in such a bird.

She quickly found Guts's scent. After spending so much time with him, healing his wounds, working on the seal, conjoining their sprits, such close proximity to guts she couldn't help but memorize the way he smelt. She flew as fast as she could, when she emerged out onto the battle field she thought that she was hallucinating for a second. The fiery red headed youth was going toe to toe against the crazed Guts. Blow for blow; Kyo and Guts swung their swords as such speed and strength that the wind cracked and the blades only became visible upon collision, when the sparks of light faded in and out of the moment. Nicks of blood gushed out from both opponents every once in a while, when one of their attacks landed. "There's no way I'll be able to touch Guts, if I go near those to I'll be torn to ribbons and my Astral form will retreat to my body." Schierke mind raced franticly searching for a way to stop the fight. "And that boy's face frightens me." The girl was staring at Kyo's expression, mad, crazed, and the terrifying grin as if he found joy in the blood lust of their dual. Little did she know that under the dog like helmet of the berserker, Guts mirrored the exact expression!

"Fight! Kill! Enemy! Friend! Destroy! Swing. Faster! Stronger! LIVE! LIVE! LIVE!" Guts's sprit was in chaos. Schierke could feels waves of Guts's emotions, but she also felt something else. The young witch focused her senses and noticed something strange. The black Od of the armor was pouring into his opponent at a steady pace. The more the boy drained the more wild his attacks became, and as the battle drew on Guts's movements became more fluid. Suddenly Guts grabbed the boy's sword arm, and pushed him with a kick to the stomach. Kyo flipped back absorbing the blow of his kick; he slapped his hand on the ground and flipped into an up right position. Like a wild beast Kyo dashed at Guts reaching for his blade that fell into the ground. Gut slammed Kyo's blade into the earth with his left hand like a hammer, and pulled up Kyo by the scruff of his clothing. "That's enough now. I'm back to normal." Schierke's eyes widened as the helmet retreated from Guts's head. The boy had ceased leaching the black Od from the armor, and after a few minutes of struggling against Gut's he soon regained his composure. "You can put me down now. I'm cool." Kyo stated with pain in his voice.

"Now that I killed you little female warrior what's left to offer." The massive crystalline dragon looked around "Is this it, some puny boy with a flaming tooth pick, and a child weapon. Have you no courage to face me you puny ants." Isidro threw a small explosive down the shaft of dragon's throat and threw a second at the face the one that was doing all the talking, the second face was centered at the crystal horn at the tip of the dragon's beak. "3,2,…" the first explosion went off inside of the dragons throat, smoke vomited as the crystal skin cracked heavily in a 5 foot sphere; destroying the dragons capability to breath his flames. The painful shock widened the dragons eyes but before he could scream Isidro whispered "1." The second bomb went off, all though the bomb didn't pierce his faces' corudum skin it destroyed the dragons fleshy eyes. "MY EYES!" He wailed in agony as the crimson fluid gushed from his face. "ISOLENT WELHP! I'LL KILL YOU!" The dragon franticly swung his tail destroying the surrounding scenery. Isidro was frightened but he kept his cool. Dodging the tail by jumping and tumbling around, seemed to be working thus far. You pretty good at this kid." A famine voice could be heard near the cracks on the dragon's neck. "HOW I BURNED YOU!"

"That young man over there." The young woman pointed her finger at Serpico who stood in the center of the flames, yet despite the intensity of the dragon fire, a ring of wind kept it's destructive power at bay. "I really hate fire. It just brings up some bad memories; I hope you don't mind if I make it stop now, do you?" The man snickered. He lifted his feather blade into the air, the oxygen in the surrounding area vanished as did the fires. "WHAT MANNER OF MAGIC IS THIS?" The demon dragon bellowed. "According to that young lady, its' called an air vacuum. You see, with out air fire can not burn." "Serpico NOW!" the mysterious woman shouted as she drove her blade into the cracks in his neck. A large wound crumbled open as blood drenched the girl Serpico lifted and swung his feather. A small ring wind appeared inside the dragon's gaping wound. With out a seconds notice the vacuum sucked out the dragons internal organs and literary pulled it's body inside out. As the dragon chunks pass through the center of the vortex they were ripped into trillions of pieces, and soon all that was left was an arterial mist of blood that fertilized the ground.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4 Who's Hunting Whom

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux. **

**Z3R0- Hey guys been working on this chapter all day. I barely made it in time. As for this little typing talk from me today is, I thought I list off the names of my original characters: Kyo J. Uhraia, Aura L. Uhraia, Zeak Uhraia, Auska Uhraia Blitz Sylhpheir, Zeo Luce, Haji Rokrono Shinji, and more to come. PS: Ill been thinking about throwing another series into the story I'm up for ideas. Please reviews are my precious. JK! But seriously I would like some feed back. **

Chapter 4: Who's Hunting Whom?

Where Mid-Land once ruled now stood a massive kingdom of epic proportions. The sheer artistry of the construction of this towering kingdom was like something out of a fable. The large statues of men riding griffins stood at the front of the kingdoms gate. The castle looked like a large falcon that loomed over the kingdom spreading its' wings high into the heavens. The noon skies lit the streets that were bustling with hundreds of thousands of people.

"Hey! Something wrong here." A male wearing a red hooded mantle said.

"Tell me about it Zeo; some of these people smell like demons." A male wearing an identical blue mantle said as he was sniffing the air.

"Haji don't these people know what they eat? I can still sense their souls." Zeo questioned.

"Judging from how their acting I'm gonna say no." Haji stated

The man in the red grabbed the shoulder of a passing by citizen, "Excuse me madam but you wouldn't happen to have seen a group of female soldiers with platinum blond hair and silver eyes? They are all dressed in a unique armor and carry large swords called claymores."

"No I'm sorry but maybe someone else in Falconia might know. You should check the pub or the inns if their from out of town; like your selves." The lady smiled and went on with her day. The two wanderers took the citizen's advice to heart and split up Zeo went to the pub and Haji to the Inn. "Lets meet back up at the town gate." Zeo propositioned. Haji waved his hand as they departed.

Zeo entered the pub; the atmosphere was in an uproar a group of men formed a circle around a few men fighting one another; the room reeked of wine and the sounds of wild cheers set an appropriate setting for an olden bar. "COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" a familiar voice one that Zeo could never forget. "Blitz?" Zeo pushed his way through the crowd to see his old friend making fools out of the locals. Blitz was a strong man; in his realm Blitz was trained by the once royal Sylph family, his spiky jet black hair and obsidian eyes were common traits of the wind Sylphs and his slightly pointed ears and fangs where part of the lightning Sylphs genetics. A cross bread of the most powerful of the Sylph race and a forbidden one as well. Blitz face had many scars on it one across the left side of his face going horizontally and stops just pass the nose, another scar ran down diagonally through his right eye. The last two were small like knife cuts the first at the edge of his chin and the last at the side of his jaw. He was still wearing his usual white and blue long coat, and was slamming the face of a drunkard into a table repeatedly. Two of the other drunks punched at wildly at Blitz, Blitz just laughed as he blocked all of their attacks with his left foot. Blitz swept the drunkards feet, knocking the men on their asses. "Now get lost before I decide to really cut loose." Blitz let go of the unconscious mans neck, and gave the remaining two drunk fools a fierce get lost look. The men stood in fear as dropped to the ground, the quickly regained their footing as they ran for the hills. "Clarice, Miata are two okay?" Blitz turned around and asked the two ladies he had been protecting. Clarice was a beautiful girl no older than twenty two; she stood at five foot six, wearing a white cloak that only left her metal boots sticking out of the edge of the cloth. She had pale white skin, silver eyes, and her hair was a mix of two colors; her bangs were brown and the rest a platinum gold color. She turned to the girl she was holding in her breast. Miata their gone it's okay the organizations gone they can't punish you any more. Miata was another gorgeous woman, standing at 5 foot 4; wearing a white cloak, but she was younger than Clarice at least by four years or so. She had the same silver eyes and her hair was long enough to touch the ground in a crouched position. "Mama, do you really mean that?" The young claymore asked with hope in her eyes. Clarice pulled the infantile minded like claymore into her chest as she wrapped her arms around her. "They'll never be able to hurt any one any more. Thank you for protecting us Blitz, I know it sounds silly but the no harming humans law was the only thing good that came from the origination, and it's one we intend to keep."

"That's very noble of you." Zeo opened his mouth as the crowd of people dispersed.

"Zeo!" Blitz shouted

"How's it going? Have you found all the other worlder's yet?" Zeo questioned.

"Most of them; Raki, Claire, and Miria are still missing; have you found Kyo, Zeak, Aura, Auska, and the other that came with them?"

"Haji says that the other's scents aren't here. Kyo's scent used to be here; but he was quickly chased out of town by a hoard of demonic forces."

"Every one is resting at the Inn. I was heading there before I caught the lovely ladies here being harassed by the common folk." Clarice blushed at the compliment.

"Haji was headed their so they'll meet up; but the problem is that we've never been thrown so far away from one another. Do you think it had any thing to do with the claymores reality collapsing? I mean Zeak has never moved so many people, it was like a city's' worth of people."

The young claymore's expression suddenly changed into a sorrowful one. Zeo became panicked "I'm sorry if we manage to defeat that (thing) your world should return." He said trying to perk up Clarice's mood. She held back her tears; many of her friends had perished when their world was sucked into the depths of the void. It was a nightmare that continued to pelage the young woman's waking thoughts.

"Come on. Let's all meet up with the rest of the party; their waiting for us. Besides we have Haji's keen sense now; if their on this world he can find them." She smiled as they departed, the people that had saved them from the loss of their realm, was someone she had meet only recently, but she already could feel like trusting them with her life, they had done so much for her and her friends and never once asked for anything in return.

Haji had entered the local inn, the place was small but homey. The lobby was surprisingly larger than the entry way lead Haji to believe, but once he had crossed the threshold all eyes were upon him. The room was filled with eight people all in black cloaks. "Haji!" one of the women removed her hood. A scrappy good looking woman with short flat platinum gold hair and silver eyes "It's good to see you Helena." Haji replied ready to take off his own hood when he was stopped by another claymore. "That might not be such a good idea. Remember how every one reacted back in our world." Haji stopped "Thanks Deneve, wouldn't want that to happen again. This world might not accept what I am." "Awww; but I wanted to squeeze the puppy boy's ears again." Another claymore named Sophitia jumped up and down. "I'm a wolf, damn it, not a dog." Haji snarled. "Hey we already set up in the rooms." Another claymore known as Detrich implied. Sophitia and Detrich grabbed Haji's arms and yanked him upstairs.

After the door slammed shut, giggles and yelling could be heard coming from the second floor of the inn.

"Take off his hood."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!"

"Scratch behind his ears."

"Ooo. Stop that I'm not an animal… ahhh."

"He's soo cute."

"I'm glad they can at least still act like normal girls." Cid commented. Cid was well built man with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail; his eyes were deep blue, and with his looks a lady killer is how he liked to phrase it. "Helen wrapped her arm around Cid's shoulder. Are you implying that we aint normal girls?" Cid wrapped his arm around Helens hip and nipped her chin. "Of course not each of you is very complex and powerful women; and of course you my Helena are like the rose insanely beautiful and extremely dangerous." Helens face was bright red. "Good save." She replied as their embrace drew closer.

"I'd say get a room, but since yours in next to ours I'll have to ask you two to keep it in your pants."Blitz interrupted the couple's romance. "I found a few more friends." Clarice, Miata, and Zeo walked trough the inns doors. The claymores moment to rejoice in their finding more comrades was sort lived. "Zeo!" Haji came out of the inns room, his cloak was down and his vibrant orange hair and wolf ears were clearly visible. "Haji you hood." Zeo pointed out. "There's no time for that, the inn is being surrounded as we speak." Zeo and the claymores closed their eyes for a split second. They sensed the demonic energy enclosing the inn. "What the hell is that?" Zeo eyes widened as he felt an unimaginable presence. "There are so many souls. This feeling is tantamount to a god." The claymores gripped their weapons and their other worldly friends were all on guard. However they slightly dropped their fighting sprit when the graceful entrance of Falconas King Griffith. The man looked like a saint, or an angel. His physical appearance held the grace and beauty of a price from fairy tales; but this was no prince, this was a king and much more than a human, this the party knew well. "Tens, no hundreds of thousands. How many peoples' souls are in this monster." Zeo thought to himself. All of Haji's animal instincts told him to flee as far and as fast as possible. The claymores still holding on to their weapons, stared in disbelief of the sheer power standing in this single white haired youth.

"Hello visitors."

"He knows were not from this reality." Haji thought. Griffith's eyes shifted he glanced around the room but ended at the face of a man who's killing intent was seeping from every pore. "Such a glare." Griffith spoke.

"Zeo what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to involve this whole city?!"

"Excuse me for a second." The Demon King spoke. "May I ask you; Zeo was it?" Griffith took his cold glare as a yes. "What did I do to you to warrant such hostility? Every one else in here bows to me yet you and your awkward friends look at me like they intend to draw blood."

"I don't bow to evil." Zeo replied. Griffith looked at him and began to laugh.

"Well as a simple thief to, mercenary's to knight to king you can image that I'm am indeed no innocent; but to say I'm evil is a little over board."

"Look lets just cut this shit out. You know we're not from this world, and where I come from demons have a very different job than the ones here. They punish wicked beings so you can't just put on the face of an innocent and fool me. Right now my inner demon wants me to end your existence so sooo bad, so that your eternal suffering can finally begin. Oh and since coming to this world he's been real fidgety and controlling him isn't getting any easer."

Griffith now stared at the boy with intense eyes. Like a hawk leering at it's prey. "Oh this is all so interesting. You must come back to my castle I would love to hear more of this other world of yours."

"Kiss my ass you freak monster. Haji get every one out of here. Head West and keep going if I catch up we'll meet up in a day or so."

"Zeo what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna let him run wild for awhile." Zeo said with a blood curling smile.

"Shit. Are you sure it's west?"

"Yeah I'm sure his power pinged on my radar a few hours ago." Haji looked around okay ladies, gentle men follow the leader." Every one in the party moved with lightning speed far beyond the realm of human. They scattered with in seconds, they moved through the city by leaping from the roofs and ducking through ally ways. Within half a minute they had reached the edge of the city; Haji looked back "If I catch up?" Deneve and Helen grabbed Haji's arms as he attempted to go back into the city. "Where are you going?" Deneve asked. "He said If I catch up. Not when. He thinks he won't survive the encounter. I have to go help him." Haji said

"He said if, doesn't that imply that he could win as well."

"Let me go, I have to go back. He's all the family I got left!"

" Then have faith in your family. If you leave how will we know how to navigate this new world, we've never been to other worlds; you have. He left you with a responsibility. Own up to it." Deneve's words helped calm the agitated wolf. He turned his back on the kingdom and stared heavily at his new found responsibility. "Okay I understand. Alright every body lets head east."

"HUH?!" everyone in the group blurted out.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5 The Nature of Demons

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux. **

**Z3R0- Aright! This chapter took a bit of work and is a little longer then most. I hope you enjoy. Those who review you have my thanks, and for those who don't shame on you. I though I raised you… wait a minute wrong speech.(LOL) What I mean is please post your reviews about this chapter any thing good or bad, as long as I get a little feed back. I want to know what you think, so I can improve the story, so if ****any**** of you have any creative ideas I'm all ears or eyes in this case.**

Chapter 5 The Nature of Demons

Griffith stared down the young traveler; Griffith's face looked much like an innocent child, as he smiled the hairs on Zeo's nape stood on ends. "My, your friends are very fast, but it won't take me long to track them down."

"That will be harder than you think."

"Will it now? You know I'm curious to know why you stayed behind, obviously you seem to know how powerful I am yet you stand here acting like you could stand on equal footing."

"Let's just say you're not the only one with another side to him. In fact your about to meet him."

"I'll make a deal." Zeo blinked in confusion. "Join me."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You seem to have knowledge of many things that interest me, join me and my army and I will give you safe passage through my kingdom."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will lock you in a dungeon and torture the information out of you; and if you still won't tell me what I want to know, I will hunt down your friends and show them the same hospitality that I've shown you ten fold." Griffith's child like smile never left his face. Not once during their conversation did his facial expression falter.

"God damn your evil."

"Like you said there's no point in hiding from you."

Zeo threw his mantle into off revealing him self to Griffith. He was wearing a black and green turtle neck jacket and red jeans, his black head band covered his fore head and stooped just above his golden yellow eyes. His spiked back light green hair waved as he clasped his fingers locked.

"Son of the spawn of eternal darkness, Lilith, all things in creation; release the chains that bind the abyss. You have 5 minutes Chaos, make it count." Zeo eyes turned blood red, and his hair grew 4 feet and changed jet black. Fangs and claws sprouted and his demonic energy flooded the atmosphere. The sound of chains breaking and landing against the inns wooden floor could be heard, but Griffith saw no signs of steel any where. "Finally he let me out."

Zeo voice had become much deeper, colder as if his every word contained a sliver of ice.

"Let you out? Are you implying that you are an entirely different being than from before?" Griffith's expression finally became more intent. "Hey Inn lady you got any booze." The frightened over weight woman nodded and pointed to a large bottle of wine that was placed behind the counter, neatly tucked away from view. He grabbed the bottle and the ceramic cup, sitting next to it. Zeo then proceeded to sit on one of the inns cushioned seats. He poured the cup to the brim and extended it to Griffith "You used to enjoy this once right? Here sit lets talk." Griffith was a little surprised but in the end he gave into his curiosity. He took the cup and swig of the grape flavored ale as he sat. Zeo chugged the greater portion the bottle and looked Griffith straight in the eyes. "I feel you should know of the eminent destruction that is awaiting you." Zeo spoke bluntly. "Oh, really? I was thinking about saying the same thing to you." Griffith replied with acid in his voice "I wouldn't get so cocksure of your self just because you changed your appearance and you're sudden emission of demonic Od." Zeo smiled ever so gently "That boy didn't explain what we demons do where I come from. We take our charges, and torment their souls to dust. Once there is nothing left of the sinner's soul, and all the things that make a person an individual is gone; the soul reenters the stream of life to be reincarnated as the lowest being of existence on your planet." Zeo stood up and leaned towards Griffith's face, "So listen up whelp, I told you what you want to know now you're going to tell me what I want to know." A mischievous smile ran ear to ear as Griffith spoke. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Kyo. What happened to him?"

"I don't know…" Griffith's words were cut short; Zeo had jerked him into the air by the scruff of his white cape.

"You can't lie to me."

"Pardon me must have slipped my mind." Griffith maintained his composure.

"last chance your majesty." Griffith only smiled in response to Zeo's threat. Zeo let Griffith go, shrugged and smiled like it was no big deal. Before Griffith's feet could touch the floor, Zeo's gripped Griffith's face with the palm of his hand, and with incredible strength he threw Griffith through the inns wall and into a neighboring building; ironically it was a museum, based on the history of the current king. Griffith removed the pile of rubble aside as he looked at the fierce demonic presence stepping through the hole he put in the inn, Griffith gave the order to his demonic knights as the civilians ran screaming for cover. "Surround and devour him." Griffith commanded.

"Satan's flames should be enough for these fools." Blue flames burned through the ranks of the demonic foes. Within seconds every demon and corrupt souls in a two mile radius were taken the blue fires mighty heat. "Satan carried gods light once when he was known as Lucifer; the blue flame that burns all evil, No one really know what the he the light was but I suspect it was the fire you see know before you." Griffith stood shrouded in a crimson red armor, the flexibility and the texture of the demonic hawk shaped armor was moved and breathed like skin. The space around his body was severely distorted keeping Satan's flames at bay.

"What a pretty color." Griffith swayed his finger, the blue fire danced it's way into a perfect ring. "But something of this caliber could never harm me." The bright flames that engulfed the kingdom vanished in an instant. Zeo didn't care to notice the disappearance of the flame, as he was already in the processes of attacking. He came from above his hand cutting through the air ready to smash into to Griffith like a mighty comet. Griffith was taken aback but quickly flew out of the way, the weight of the blow sent a shock wave and fractured the earth as his hand came to rest. Griffith reached out his hand but Zeo was already gone, "Behind you." Griffith tried to fly away but Zeo was too fast. He grabbed his wing and slammed him to the ground, Griffith's body made an imprint on the earths surface. The demonic king was seconds away from counter attacking when Zeo waved his hand, an invisible force pinned Griffith in place "It's a good thing you don't know how to use any of that power, if you did I would have had a real fight on my hands." Black flames coated Zeo's arm as he pressed his foot against Griffith's spine. "You're a damn high ranking demon, so it was no surprise to see you dissipate my blue flames so easily, after all when Lucifer fell the flames lost much of its glory. However I think you'll find these flames much harder to command." Zeo reached out to deliver the final blow, but stopped inches away from Griffith's paralyzed body. "An innocent?!" Zeo could feel the presence of another dwelling in the depths of Griffith's rotten soul. A pure existence, like that of a child, Zeo groaned, "Damn it I was really looking forward to grinding your being into dust." The flames dissipated but his hand's decent did not. "Damn! I don't want to call him out, I'm out right now. His hand pierced Griffith's back, yet it made no wound. "Child of the celestial hand, break free from Ambriel's soft slumber." Griffith noticed the change in energy; before Zeo radiated demonic Od, now replaced by a majestic and holy energy; Zeo's form shifted to suit his new energy. His hair was whiter than a ghost it sized had remained the same length. His eyes burned with a radiant gold aura. "Too those that aid the will of god head my call. May his righteous hand show pity on this, unfortunate being." Harmonic energy reached into the depths of Griffith's soul, Zeo was standing in the middle of a stone cobble path not as the angelic version, nor the demonic he was simply him self. As he walked through the old city he stumbled upon a small boy with pale white skin and long black hair and deep black eyes that held much depth. The boy was crouched down near an ally way holding something tightly in his hands. "So young, the boy couldn't be older than four or five." Zeo thought as he looked at the 4 foot child. The curiosity began to build. "What you got there?" Zeo spoke trying to break the awkwardness. "It's mine."

"I'm not going to take it. My names Zeo, what's yours?"

"I don't have one. Yet!" the boy jumped up. "My mommy might give me one soon though."

"Might? Don't have one yet?" Zeo scratched his head. "Where is your mom kid? Is she here with you?"

"No. She's ill and with daddy right now; but daddy is gonna make her better again real soon."

"Where's your dad?"

"Far away." The child's reasoning was like any other but their was something Zeo saw in his eyes an age old wisdom, he hadn't seen eyes like this since he last talked to his parents, his mother Lilith; the first to spawn from the Abyss and Queen of all demon kind, his father Ambriel the ancient Seraphim, the first to be created and the most powerful order of angles; he was also known as the hand of god. The boy smiled.

"You just thought of your parents." The boy said with great confidence.

"Now how did you know that?" Zeo questioned.

"Because. Even under all the resentments and dislikes, I felt a huge surge of love. That's the same feeling I get when I think my mama and papa."

Zeo looked at the child once more. "Would you like to be with them?"

"Tonight is a full moon so I get to see them again; but…" the boy paused, "I can't stay too long though. He usually finds me and pulls me back."

"How would you like to leave this place for ever?" the boy looked up a Zeo. "It's not possible."

"It is if you let me help you, it's dangerous though and if I mess it up I could kill my self and you, but it is possible. Take my hand if you want to leave." Zeo lent his hand out. The boy looked at him at first he was a little reluctant but when he starred at his possessions, a band to pull back his hair that his mother put on him, and one of fathers shirts which to him was like a gown. He quickly took hold of stranger whom promises to help him leave this person.

"Now what?" the boy looked very brave trying to act like his father. Zeo giggled at the face he made. "Now you need to believe, beyond a shadow of a doubt; that you only belong to you. No one person can own you, because your soul is not theirs to take. Believe in your existence." Light burst from Zeo's body, blood began to poor from his eyes when red and blue tattoos appeared, glowing all over body, demonic and angelic wings sprouted out from his back, and his waist. His bandana fell off as two massive horns sprouted from his fore head, and setting between the horns in the center of his fore head opened a third eye that shone with a myriad array of colors.

Griffith screamed he had never felt pain like this before. Like something was hacking off a piece of his soul. Zeo pulled back his arm and along with it the boy came out still holding tightly to the items that belong to his parents. In his brand new form Zeo was hovering inches away from the ground and was exerting enough energy to distort the fabric of reality. Zeo perched the young boy on his shoulder.

"You should run." The boy stated

"I should thank you stranger. You removed the wedge that was lodged in my heart." Griffith said as unimaginable power surged from his body.

"Too late" the boy said with a straight face.

"What do you mean?" Zeo questioned.

"I was keeping him from using his real power."

Griffith pushed Zeo into the air with force energy. Zeo quickly destroyed the link with the wave of a hand. Griffith was too fast he pulled his hand into a fist as Zeo's arm was ripped off from his elbow down, and crushed into atoms. Zeo yelled but no matter his arm would grow back in a few seconds. Zeo with his brand new hand into the air and formed a fist. "Gravity Hammer." Zeo's fist slapped onto his open palm. "The area around Griffith became intensely heaver. The weight continued to increase at a rapid pace. The sky darkened as storm clouds formed due to changes in the magnetic pressure in the area. Though Griffith could not move, the intense weight of the gravity bubble wasn't inflicting any real harm. Zeo looked at the boy he had perched on his shoulder "Told you I was strong, but I don't think I can beat that thing alone. For now we run." Zeo tucked the child into his chest and flew off in an attempt to find Haji. The wind banged as Zeo rocketed through the skies.

After a half hour or so, the gravity hammer had dissipated and Griffith remained unharmed. The remaining demonic troops gathered around their king now that it was safe to approach without being crushed into atoms. "Gather an armada and scout the western planes for the interlopers, if you find them you are to capture them alive and return them to me. If you fail…" Griffith turned his head as four demons were ripped into pieces. The demons' hairs stood on end, as the quickly followed their kings orders. "You there." Griffith stopped a hand full of his demon knights, "Dispose all of those who witnessed my true form." A thick shadow enclosed a section of the city. The demons smiled as they began to eat, rape, and kill all of the people who had seen the cosmic dual that took place in their kingdom. An announcement was released latter that night, informing the people that the recent destruction was caused by remnants of the Kushan army. A bounty of a ten thousand gold coins and knight hood would be rewarded to those who capture the terrorist alive. Soon all of Midland was eagerly hunting down the other worlders' in hopes of fortune and status.

Haji, Blitz and the Claymore's group where heading east at an exceedingly fast pace. Those not gifted with such speed where carried by the Claymores, "I know this is faster but it's still embarrassing." Cid commented from Helens back. "Aww sorry babe did I hurt your ego?" Helen joked "Eyes in front hon. I don't really want to fall at the speeds were moving at." Cid said nervously as he watched the scenery of the fields blur in and out of his vision.

After the crew had made some distance they reached a forest that led through the eastern mountains. It was then when they felt the surge of Zeo's power clashing with the demon king's. "My god; is that monster getting stronger." Deneve spoke. "And what is with Zeo's power, half of feels like a yomi and the other half; I've never felt anything like what he's producing."

"It's what happens when you mix celestial energy with demonic energy. It's amazingly powerful but Zeo hasn't perfected the merging process. His body is being crushed under the weight of his own power, before long the energy will fight the merging process and begin to tear him from the inside out." Blitz said hovering a few feet from the ground.

"I see you've adjusted nicely with this realms energy." Haji said looking at the clear use of the Sylphen princes control over wind.

"Kind of; but the energy is weak here, it's like the people have forgotten about the sprits."

"What are you two talking about, what's celestial energy, and how come he can fly?" Helen blurted.

"Oh yeah I couldn't do that in your world, well how do I put this, in most realms exist the four cardinal elements. From fire and water come earth and air, from light, and darkness come life and death; the energy that that these elements produce fill the make up of the realm, and if you know how to access it you can control it. Your world's elemental planes were very much, oh how do I say this?" "Out of whack. It would have taken me years to figure out how to navigate through that yarn ball of a mess." Blitz tried to explain in a way so that the Claymore's could under stand.

"So why is Zeo generating so much power. Is his ability to adapt so much better than yours?" Deneve asked. "Most of Zeo's energy is internal, like the power I used in your realm, all that comes from within us, rather than relying on the energy that exist around us; and it doesn't help that the kingdom is seeping with demonic energy or yomi as you girls call it."

"What's celestial energy?" Helen repeated.

"I thought that was obvious, its' energy produced by a celestial being; such as an angel or some other type of holy deity." Haji answered.

"But that would mean…"

"Yep he's body's mortal, but he's half demon half angel; where we come from, we call his race the Nefilim." Haji said with pride.

"Your world is a very strange one." Deneve commented.

"Yeah but I love it." Blitz smiled.

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6 A Dark Deal

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The characters and plot are the property of the author of Berserk Kentaro Miura and Claymore Norihiro Yagi. I'm in no way associated with the creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Most of the characters belong to the creators all except the ones form my original seires Soul Flux. **

**Z3R0- Okay here's the next chapter. AND I'm going to sleep good night you-all!**

Chapter 6 A Dark Deal

Zeo had flew far enough west when he felt like he could circle around and make a false trail for his pursuers to follow, how ever the strain that his fierce power was forcing on him was beginning to take its' toll. When his mortal body could take no more; his wings began to fade from existence. The marks on his body began to flux and twenty feet no more than a few miles from the group; his powers reached it limit and he clasped in the middle of the forest. He pulled the child in and curled him in his arms. Zeo flipped around to brace for him emanate encounter with a series of branches and shrubbery.

(SNAP)(CRACK) Zeo grunted in pain as he continued to be slammed back first into the thick oak. He hit the ground on his back the rest of his body was shielding the boy from the debris that the crash produced. After the last twig came crashing down blue fire burned away the pile leaving the out line of ash around the two. "You okay mister." The boy asked through Zeo heavy gasp for air. Zeo was not okay, six broken ribs, numerous factures trough out his body, and several wounds causing massive internal bleeding. The child ran his hands across the wounded man that protected him. Zeo was condition was critical and with out medical attention death was assured. The boy moved to the top of Zeo's body and placed his fore head on Zeo's. A small light formed between the gap of their fore heads. Zeo's breathing calmed as the wounds began to heal.

"Zeo's power disappeared." Haji said

"Damn…" Blitz bit his lip. The group had started to make their way though the mountain trails. "Haji go to him. If your not back in three hours than we're making camp and I'm coming after ya." Blitz looked around at the group that had recently lost their world to the Void, "Dose any one object?"

"Actually just the opposite." Deneve pulled out her Claymore, "If you'd had decided just left him there to rot, than I would have cleaved you in half." Blitz only smiled at Deneve response, Haji was ready to depart when he noticed Deneve walk up behind him, "You coming with?" Haji asked. "You'd did the same for us back home. Besides you guys are our comrades now too; and Claymores take care of their own."

"If your going than I'm coming with you." Helen shouted. "No! I'm sorry but if you come with me that might leave every one else vulnerable, Cid has gotten stronger but I don't think he'll be a match for the creatures of this land."

"Harsh." Cid interrupted.

"And what if the little ones start to awaken. Cynthia and Tabitha can return them to normal but what happens if you're under assault. They need you." Helen nodded and said in an overly abrupt voice "Fine I get it but you better get back safe and sound. Every one will be waiting."

Haji and Deneve darted trough the woods with ease and a quick pace. The two dashed through the thick shrubbery evading and overcoming the forest's terrain. "You know where he is?" Deneve asked. "Yeah I can smile him a miles away, and he's not alone. There's a kid with him about four years or so."

"You picked all that up with just scent alone. That's impressive, anything else?"

"Yeah a lot of blood." The two stepped up their pace.

After a few hours of searching the forest Haji had all but lost his hope when the night fell, Zeo had scattered his scent through out the forest to evade possible pursuers, when came upon a section of broken trees. Haji followed the scent and eventually located his unconscious friend's body. A small boy wearing an over sized tan common shirt, sat asleep with Zeo's head on his lap. Zeo was covered in blood and bruises, his condition looked dire. "I made him better but he's still hurt." The boy spoke, Haji was taken by surprise he had been concealing his presence yet this little child in his relaxed state knew he was there. Deneve's expression remained blank. She approached the child, "Can we move him?" She asked the boy.

"Not yet. Those things are going to make it harder too." The little boy pointed to a vengeful apparition that slammed into the earth. The ground shook as bones of recently fallen Kushan men crawled its way through the dirt. Some of the skeletons carried weapons and wore broken armor, some looked human others smaller and bulker more like demon bones, they continued to increase in number as Deneve swung her claymore lopping off a group skeletons at the mid sections, the bones disconnected monetarily before reattaching. Two of skeletons that she attacked lurched out swinging and stabbing with their spears. Deneve easily evaded as Haji grabbed the two attacking and smashed their skulls together with amazing strength. His arms had partially morphed into wolfs paws, his arm was lined with orange fur, and his muscles could been seen flexing beneath the thick coat of fur. "I only know two ways to handle skeletons; one, purify the bones and burn them, or you can smash their bones to dust. Namely the skull if you want it to end quickly." Deneve picked up on Haji's advice, she flipped her sword and swung taking out four skeletons by hitting their skulls with the flat side of the claymore. Haji continued to punch, smash and grind the skeletal foes as Deneve made quick work of her targets, the two warriors gained a new fondness for one another. As they admired one another's prowess in combat the undead forces rapidly faded to dust. The two were short on breath when they had finished off the last undead warrior, they turned to the boy and Haji asked in a demanding tone "Okay! Now what was that all about kid?" The boy looked at him with curious eyes. "The sun is down and the moon is full, things like this become possible."

"That's not much of an answer." Deneve added

"It's safe to move him now." The boy said. Haji liked over his friend the most severe wounds had disappeared but Zeo body still had much to heal."How come he isn't awake?" Haji questioned "Because he's tired." The boy said in a singsongy voice that only frustrated Haji, "What's your name?" Deneve asked as Haji saddled his friend over his shoulder. "Don't have one yet." The boy replied. "Then I'll call you boy until you get one." Haji snorted. He didn't know this boy and for some reason his animal instincts were haywire, and he couldn't get a read on the kid. It spooked him out.

The moon was in the peak of the sky, the kingdom of Falconia was silent with only the sounds of late night bars and Inns filled small sections of the city. The castle was asleep all except it's' king. Griffith sat on his throne alone and for the first time since he invaded the land of the living he was uninhibited by the human conscious of the child's whose body he had taken. "No nothing can stop me." He said cackling. A shadowy figure appeared behind him. At first it the shadow was a small clump on the ground, it quickly morphed into a humanoid figure and a oval mask with three eyes and teeth covered his face.

"Lord Griffith I have news of Grunbeld death." The figure stopped speaking.

"Your majesty I think we have a visitor; and a powerful one."

"Yes I had noticed La'Kushas. Your welcome to come out!" A thin girl stepped from behind of one of the pillars she was a petite looking woman, she has long black hair and deep hazel brown eyes. She wore a single dress and nothing else. "I though I was being quite, quiet."

"Who and what are you?" The girl smiled and curtsied respectfully.

"How rude of me, my name is Riful, Riful of the west; and I am an awakened being."

"So you come from the other world like those other people, and why have you come to see me?"

"Because." "I would like to purpose a temporary partnership between two very powerful forces; yours and mine. You're looking for something and so am I, figured we could help each other."

Griffith smiled "Okay I'll hear you out."

Chapter End

**Z3R0-REVIEW! ********REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ********REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!**

******Did it work? Are you reviewing yet? No! Damn! **


End file.
